sweetbloody
by just-nana
Summary: la verdad la historia no se basa en el juego; es un original pero aki no hay esa categoria...T T, bueno es uan buena historia se arriesgan?


Sweet-bloody

Esta es la historia de Hikari, quien llevaba una vida normal hasta que cierto incidente destapo todo lo que su pasado ocultaba…

-Bien Hikari, harás el Pas de deux con Adrián, bien?-decía Collete maestra de ballet de la academia Dans royal Studio, una señora de mas o menos 38 años, muy elegante y con un buen porte, maestra de Hikari desde que ella tenia ocho años-

-Bien, por mi no hay problema; estas de acuerdo Adrián?-decía Hikari, una chica de 16 años, de tez blanca, ojos color grisáceo y cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura-

(Hikari estudiaba ballet desde que tenía 6 años, un prodigio del ballet, quien poseía un gran futuro como bailarina profesional, ella vivía sola, ya que su madre permanecía en contantes viajes al extranjero gracias a su trabajo; sin embargo Hikari y Julien; su madre hablan cada noche por teléfono o se comunican por Chat.)

-Si, no importa bailaremos juntos entonces...-respondió Adrián, uno de los mejores amigos de Hikari-

-Bien comencemos si?...tercera posición, adagio y después Assemblé, empezaremos con los pasos básicos, deberán trabajar duro si quieres representar el estelar en la presentación- decía Collete-

-Bien, lo sabemos…es mejor empezar si?-Le decía Hikari a Adrián-

Era aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, el ensayo había concluido y todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus hogares, todos, menos uno.

-Hikari no tardes demasiado, sabes que no es bueno que regreses sola a tu casa, de todas maneras el guardia te hará compañía..Pero no tardes bien?…a veces eres demasiado exigente con tigo misma-replicaba Collete-

-Deja de preocuparte por mi, voy a estar bien solo me quedare un par de horas ma y me iré a mi casa…bien…-dijo Hikari, regalándole a su maestra una sonrisa-

-Bien, bien…no me preocupo…hasta mañana Hikari..-se despidió Collete-

-Adiós maestra…

Había pasado una hora desde que Hikari se había quedando entrenando en el estudio de ballet ya que quería perfeccionar sus movimientos, hasta que derepente un ruido la saco de su perfecta concentración…

-Q-quien esta ahí?-pregunto Hikari al sentirse observada-

De nuevo se escucho ese ruido, pero ahora Hikari pudo identificar que no era un ruido cualquiera…eran pasos, venían desde el corredor principar hasta el salón en donde se encontraba.

-Y-ya basta, si esto es una broma no me gusta..ya déjense de tonterías!-empezó a gritar la chica-

Pero no funciono, talvez no eran simples bromas…tal vez había algo mas…de un momento a otro la luz se apago y un grito ensordecedor se apodero de todo el establecimiento…

-Que esta pasando-susurro la chica, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, la angustia se reflejaba en su cara y el nerviosismo en sus piernas, Hikari decidió irse, así que rápidamente corrió hacia la salida pero algo la hizo caer al suelo…-

-Que dem..-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración se dio cuenta que "eso" que la había hecho tropezar era un bulto, no pudo notar bien que era ya que no había luz, entonces de su bolso saco su celular y lentamente alumbro aquel bulto-

-Mierda!...ahhh!, es un cadáver…-dijo corriendo su cuerpo hacia atrás sin levantarse del piso…miro nuevamente el cadáver para así darse cuenta que era el vigilante del lugar…

Hikari se levanto rápidamente del piso pero antes de poder siquiera salir del lugar, algo la empujo fuertemente hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared…

-Quien eres…o…-callo un segundo y miro el rostro de su agresor-que cosa eres!-grito desesperada mientras su agresor se acercaba mas hacia ella…-

-A-aléjate de mi!, no me toques…-gritaba la chica mientras le lanzaba las cosas que había en su bolso…-

-Mi querida niña, tu sangre es mi tesoro, porque he de alejarme de ti?-dijo el "monstruo" con voz maliciosa-

En un acto desesperado Hikari corrió de nuevo pero esta ves se dirigió hacia el anfiteatro, una ves allí se oculto tras bambalinas, esperando que tal vez ese monstruo la dejara en paz, empezó a llover, un tormenta bastante fuerte y uno que otro rayo, lo que le dificulto a hikari escuchar si eso aun seguía tras ella, aun no entendía que era "eso" que la estaba persiguiendo y mucho menos sus palabras..._querida niña, tu sangre es mi tesoro, porque he de alejarme de ti?_, su sangre?, a que se refería con eso...De un instante a otro cayo un gran trueno iluminando todo el anfiteatro…Hikari dio un pequeño grito y de inmediato se tapo la boca, no quería que la escuchara pero fue inútil ya que el voltear a su derecha vio una figura que ni en sus mas oscuras pesadillas vería…era tal vez un hombre..o..un demonio?, tenia cuerpo de humano, su tez pálida, casi amarilla, sus ojos sin pupilas, su boca con dos colmillos que sobresalían por lómenos 3 centímetros, sus orejas cilíndricas…su cara tenia un expresión de ansiedad…

-ahhhhhhh!, que esta pasando…no!-Grito la chica para después parase y tratar de huir, mas se le hizo imposible ya que ese monstruo la tomo fuertemente del brazo haciendo así una herida co sus largas uñas, al ver su mano llena de sangre el monstruo empezó a lamer la sangre que quedaba ante la mirada atónita de Hikari, ella sin mas trato de salir de ese lugar, mientras la tormenta caía con mas fuerza… cayo un rayo muy fuerte, Hikari se detuvo y de esa manera pudo observar tres mas de esos…vampiros?

-Aww! Pero miren..la niña esta asustada…jejeje-decía el vampiro con voz ronca-

-Jejejeje; tranquila niña…no te dolerá…mucho…-decía otro relamiéndose la boca-

Hikari apenas pudo suspirar, acto seguido se dejo caer al piso, mientras unas gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…ya no había nada que hacer; ya todo estaba perdido…De un segundo a otro uno de los vampiros se abalanzo sobre ella para así matarle, la chica apenas pudo cerrar los ojos y así esperar el impacto; pero eso nunca paso.

Hikari de inmediato abrió los ojos…y vio algo que nunca en su vida imaginaria ver..mas sin embargo no seria la ultima vez…

-QUE! Q-quien eres tu!-decía entre sollozos-

-ja!...Jett Vitesse…-dijo el extraño-

Mi guardian!

-QUE! Q-quien eres tu!-decía entre sollozos-

-ja!...Jett Vitesse…-dijo el extraño-

-Jett…?, p-pero…-logro decir Hikari antes de ser callada por el misterioso chico-

-Enserio quieres seguir preguntándome cosas…yo creí que querías escapar…-dijo el chico extremadamente relajado-

-Ja, tu de nuevo; hace tiempo no te veía…bueno como sea ya no importa deja a la niña y no te haremos nada-decía uno de los perseguidores de Hikari-

-que asco apesta a Boital…y a uno muy imbecil….-dijo Jett en tono burlón…-Hikari, vete de aquí-cambio su tono a uno muy serio-

-Yo…; QUE ESTA PASANDO!, n-no entiendo nada-gritaba con desespero Hikari-

-Lárgate ya!, no te estoy diciendo que si quieres o no es una orden vete!-grito fuertemente Jett-

De inmediato Hikari se levanto de suelo e intentó escapar pero para su sorpresa más Boital esperaban por ella, Hikari grito al ver que uno se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-Mierda!-susurro Jett; para sorpresa de Hikari Jett se sitúo justo frente a ella y de un segundo a otro se transformo en un gigantesco lobo color gris, el cual agarro al Boital justo del tronco y lo lanzo lejos dejando así un rastro de sangre, el cual mancho la cara de Hikari, le chica había quedado tan atónita al ver el suceso que ahora estaba en shock, no se movía, no hablaba a duras penas respira y mas aun cuando vio como los otros Boital se comían con gran desespero a su compañero…-

-Q-q-que son…e-esto es repulsivo…se c-comen a su…-Masculló como pudo la chica-

-Jejeje! De que te sorprendes niña…esta es nuestra naturaleza…un cuerpo lleno de sangre no se puede desperdiciar…-decía Uno de los Boital al parecer el mas cuerdo de todos- es instinto animal…-completo el Monstruo-

-Aléjate de ella, sabes que no tiene nada que ver así que déjala ir!-Gritaba el ahora lobo; Jett-

-Eso es lo que tu crees; pero sabes son ordenes directas del jefe…-dijo el Boital antes de mandar a mas de esos monstruos al ataque-

Hikari aun estaba en shock, no se podía mover; así que era deber de Jett protegerla a costa de su propia vida, Los Boital empezaron a lanzarse para matar a Hikari pero el ahora lobo los mataba fácilmente; sin embargo eran tantos que pronto lograron lastimar a Jett.

-NO!...-Grito Hikari, mientras los rayos de la tormenta no dejaban de caer- _debo hacer algo, no puedo dejar que lo maten…no puedo….no…yo…-_pensaba la chica mientras lograba moverse para esquivar las garras de sus agresores; la chica corrió rápidamente hacia el sótano del escenario y empezó a buscar rápidamente algo de la utilería que pudiera servirle…La chica se tranquilizo al no escuchar mas pasos persiguiéndola; pero estaba muy equivocada al creer que un Boital renuncia a su presa-

-Debe haber algo, lo que sea no importa…lo que sea!-susurraba Hikari para sus adentros-

-Que buscas?- sintió como alguien pronunciaba esas palabras muy cerca de su oído y casi de inmediato voltio su mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con un espectro que solo podía salir de una pesadilla-

Mientras Hikari retrocedía un paso, el vampiro avanzaba dos…entonces en un arranque de salvajismo estiro su garra hasta rasgar la piel de su costado, la sangre no se hizo tardar y en cuestión de segundos ya no era un Boital si no mas de diez…Hikari se quedo pasmada al ver como la sangre salía sin control de su cuerpo; a este paso o moriría desangrada o devorada por un vampiro con instinto animal…Hikari trato de retroceder mas pero con tan mala suerte que llego a la pared…

-_Ya no puedo mas…_-pensó la chica para después poner su mano sobre una vieja caja…toco algo frío, su mirada se desvió hasta ver el objeto…-_Una espada-_ efectivamente había sido una espada utilizada en alguna presentación, esta bien no era real pero era de aluminio y tenia filo, tal vez podría ser útil-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un Boital se acerco a ella y rasguño su brazo, tirandola fuertemente al piso, pero antes de que si quiera el pudiera tocarla tomo del piso la espada que había caído junto a ella y con los ojos cerrados atravesó de un solo golpe al vampiro…sintió en su ropa y parte de su rostro un calido liquido que se resbalaba por su cuerpo…Hikari abrió lentamente los ojos para verse cubierta por sangre y justo frente de ella el cadáver partido de su agresor, rápidamente y como si fuese un reflejo corrió lejos de ese lugar mientras algunos Boital se quedaban a disfrutar de la suculenta cena improvisada, algunos empezaron a perseguirla hasta que depronto la chica tropezó con algo, al enfocar su mirada pudo ver a Jett aun trasformado en lobo.

-Estas bien!-dijo la chica alterada-

-Sube a mi lomo, tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo Jett-

Hikari rápidamente obedeció al chico y subió a su lomo, cuando trataron de irse los Boital restantes que eran más o menos 7 los atacaron, Jett rápidamente se deshizo de las molestias y salieron rápidamente del estudio de ballet, Hikari se había desmayado gracias al miedo que se había apoderado de ella, mientras que Jett corría en medio de la oscura noche con rumbo al apartamento de Hikari…

en otro lugar

- Y entonces…no pudiste con ella…-decía un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules-

- Señor, le juro que hicimos lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance pero…- Tartamudeaba uno de los pocos Boital que habían quedado vivos después del encuentro con Hikari-

- Pero nada, son unos incompetentes y me harte de escuchar excusas baratas- dijo el chico para así sacar una pistola negra-

- No s-se lo suplico no lo haga, le juro que la próxima…-Dijo el Boital antes de ser callado por el chico-

- -jajaja!, lastima que no habrá próxima vez…-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro para después apretar el gatillo del arma- lastima…he perdido mi tiempo…bueno por lómenos hice algo productivo y lo mate

- - Otro mas eh?; a este paso nos quedaremos sin ningún Boital…deberías dejar de matarlos.-decía un hombre de unos 48 años, bastante serio-

- No te metas, de todas maneras el no cumplió con su misión que mas querías que hiciera?-dijo el chico-

- Lo se pero al parecer la chica no estaba sola…-prosiguió el hombre-

- -Ah! no?...y bien quien la acompañaba?-replico el chico-

- Un lobo…acaso crees que …-pregunto el hombre-

- No los Serg aun la siguen buscando; talvez haya sido Jett, bien supongo que tendremos que matarlo primero, no podemos permitir que interfiera con el plan…-explico el chico de oscuros cabellos-

- Ren, Ren- dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza- no creas que será tan fácil matarlo…talvez deberías crear un nuevo plan…

- Tal vez, supongo que si yo no hago las cosas nadie mas las hará bien- dijo el chico para marcharse del salón-

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche y una chica abría sus ojos con pesadez…

-D-donde estoy…-decía la aturdida chica-

-En tu apartamento-pronuncio una voz masculina; la chica se levanto de golpe viendo así una figura bastante familiar-

-J-Jett?, entonces…no fue un sueño…-dijo la chica mientras empezaba a llorar, bajo su mirada para verse cubierta por vendan sobre las heridas causadas…la chica de inmediato se sonrojo al pensar que el la había visto sin camisa-

-No te preocupes, no vi nada, yo no lo hice…-decía el chico quien empezaba a acercarse a ella-

-Que eres tu!, que eran esas cosas que me atacaron!, que esta pasando!-grito la chica mientas era callada por un suave dedo que se resbalaba por sus labios…-

-Las cosas que te atacaron eran Boital, unos vampiros con un instinto animal, aman la sangre…porque te persiguen; no lo se…. y por ultimo….quieres saber que soy….yo soy Jett Vitesse, un vampiro hibrido…y tu guardián…-dijo el chico para después apartar su dedo de los labios de Hikari-

-M-mi ….guardián?...-

Promesa

-Sabes…tendrás todas las explicaciones que necesites pero por ahora báñate…estas cubierta de sangre y no es bueno para tus heridas- dijo Jett para después ayudar a levantar de la cama a Hikari…-

-Auch!...me duelen las heridas…son muy profundas?..-preguntó Hikari con un leve deje de preocupación-

-No tienes de que preocuparte- decía el peli-castaño empezó a quitarle las vendas poco a poco, mientras Hikari veía con preocupación sus heridas…

-Porque a mi?, no lo comprendo…no entiendo nada…q-que esta pasando…?-decía Hikari mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de nuevo, sus piernas se debilitaron y cayo de rodillas al suelo…-que fue eso…acaso volverán?...-decía con angustia la oji-gris-

-Shhh, no, no te preocupes….yo te protegeré inclusive con mi vida…-decía Jett mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la misma altura de Hikari…-no dejare que te lastimen…- continuaba mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de Hikari…-te lo prometo…solo confía en mi…de acuerdo?

-….-Hikari no respondía, estaba en shock, primero había sido atacada por esas cosas, casi la habían matado, no sabia porque lo habían hecho y encima de todo…un extraño…que era lobo…le prometía protegerla!, acaso esto era un mal sueño…si era así ella quería despertar ya mismo…-Jett, quiero que me digas que esta pasando…-dijo seria-

-Te explicare todo, pero toma una ducha primero estas ensangrentada…ve…el baño esta listo…-decía el chico extrañamente tranquilo…-

En las afueras de la ciudad

Había un chico recostado en su cama con sus brazos sobre su frente…se veía bastante pensativo…

-Ren…estas bien-decía una chica rubia de ojos azules…-

-Que quieres Tabitah!-dijo exasperado el chico-

A la chica no le importo mucho lo exasperado que pudiera estar Ren, ya que se acerco hasta la cabecera de la cama y tomo asiento…estiro una de sus manos hasta tocar la cabellera negra del chico, empezó a jugar con su cabello.

-Tabitah ya basta!...que es lo que quieres!...-dijo el peli negro para después voltearse hacia la chica…-

-Solo quería saber como estabaS Ren…eso era todo…- respondió la chica para bajar su mano hasta la mejilla del chico…-quieres algo?- pregunto Tabitah-

-Quero estar solo…-decía extremadamente serio; parecía enojado-ahora si pudieras irte estaría mucho mejor….-decía de manera fría y arrogante-

-Ren…-la chica lo conocía así que solamente se levanto de la cama y se agacho a su altura-que descanses -dijo la chica para después darle un corto beso en la mejilla-

El chico ni se inmuto a responder, simplemente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia su baño…Siempre la había gustado tomar una ducha para relajarse…aun recordaba que su plan había salido mal, el idiota de Jett había interferido una vez mas, ahora el debía hacer el "trabajo sucio".

La chica se encontraba en el baño, quito su ropa, rasgada, y se metió lentamente en la tina…sus heridas dolían aun mas con el agua caliente, pero de todas maneras lavar sus heridas era lo mejor…

- Duele…, esto esta mal…ahora que se supone que deba hacer!-decía la chica en un susurro mientras que con una esponja limpiaba la sangre y sus heridas; en su mente repasaba una y otra y otra vez lo sucedido…sin su permiso las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo de morir, y mas de esa manera…no lo soportaba mas y si ellos volvían y si en ese momento ella estaba sola..que haría!, esta vez se salvo gracias a Jett, pero y si el no estaba la próxima vez?; entonces que haría!-

El chico se encontraba en el interior de la tina mientras…pensaba con calma…

-Hikari…Rosserei…eres una chica con suerte…lastima que la suerte no te dure mucho...-decía el castaño con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro-

Sus manos estaban alrededor de la tina, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el borde de la misma en donde tenia un pequeño cojín…sus ojos se cerraban lentamente…realmente estaba cansado…tenia muchos problemas entre ellos y el peor tener que matar a una niñita revoltosa; parecería fácil, claro! solo es una chica…pero….ella no estaba sola…

-Mierda, tengo que matar a Jett!…-dijo el chico para salir de la tina, tomar una toalla y salir de ahí…; se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris…y salio de la habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta antes de salir…-

La chica salio de la tina con dificultad ya que sus heridas no ayudaban con la tarea…tomo una toalla, se seco y empezó a ponerse una pijama; la cual Jett había alistado…después de terminar de vestirse respiro hondo, tomo un vaso de agua y se miro al espejo…

-Soy un desastre…-dijo con resignación- en el espejo se reflejaba la tina; la cual aun no había desocupado….rojo, sangre, el agua estaba completamente llena de sangre, Hikari fijo su vista rápidamente en su cuerpo para ver que la sangre empezaba a manchar de nuevo su camisa.

-NO! no mas!-grito la chica desesperada-

Jett entro estrepitosamente al baño, abriendo la puerta de par en par…

-QUE TE PASO!-grito el chico-

Hikari lo miraba extrañada y le sonrío…

-Perdóname, soy muy escandalosa, lo que pasa es que las heridas se abrieron, estoy sangrando..e-eso es todo…-

Jett, busco unas vendas que había comprado y empezó a curar a Hikari….después que terminaron el mismo vacío la tina y acompaño a Hikari hasta la cama…

-Duerme, fue un día muy agitado..-decía el chico mirándola fijamente-

-No, antes de eso tienes que contarme que esta pasando, se que tu ocultas algo, es hora de que sueltes todo!-hablaba Hikari en un tono fingidamente amenazante…-

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero por ahora solo duerme si?- dijo Jett para recostarla sobre la cama y arroparla…-

-Espera!-grito la oji-gris-no te vayas, no me dejes sola por favor…-suplicaba la chica-

-Te dije que no te iba a dejar sola, no tienes memoria…-dijo en tono burlón tratando de animar a la chica-

-Tonto!-dijo en tono aniñado-quédate en el sillón bien?

-No hay problema, dicho esta Hikari le dio unas cuantas cobijas y se prepararon para dormir; había pasado aproximadamente una hora y Hikari no podía dormir, tenia miedo….mucho miedo-

-Hikari, duerme-gruño Jett-

-No puedo...tengo miedo…

-Bien…-segundos después de decir eso Jett se encontraba frente a la cabecera de la cama…-córrete-

-Que!-decía Hikari con confusión-

-Solo hazlo!-respondió Jett-

Hikari se corrió al extremo izquierdo de su cama dejando un espacio, sin pensarlo dos veces Jett se metió debajo de las cobijas…

-Que haces!-grito Hikari avergonzada-

-Voy a acompañarte, a veces cuando tienes miedo es bueno que estés acompañada no?

-S-supongo…-fue raro, pero Hikari sentía una gran familiaridad con Jett, como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, talvez era su personalidad, tan calida tan dulce….si de seguro era eso, Hikari acorto la distancia entre los dos y se acurruco en su pecho…Jett por su parte la abrazo, dándole a Hikari una gran sensación de protección…

Sus ojos se cerraban con pesadez….-Gracias-dijo en un susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida….

Verdad

_Flash back_

_- Alo?, quien es?_

_-Desirée, te necesito, encontré a Hikari….- decía Jett, mientras sostenía su celular-_

_-Jett?, pero que estas diciendo!- respondió la chica extremadamente sorprendida-_

_-Mira te contare todo después pero por ahora..Solo ven por favor…._

_-Bien…._

_ una hora después_

_Una chica de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos ámbar se encontraba examinando a Hikari…._

_-Y entonces….eso fue lo que paso eh?..Pobre Hikari…-decía la rubia, terminando de escuchar la historia de Jett…-_

_-No se como la encontraron…realmente no lo se…-respondió Jett-_

_-Pero y entonces como la encontraste? Acaso la estabas buscando?-preguntaba la chica, bastante curiosa mientras atendía las heridas de la oji-gris-_

_-Bueno supongo que fue un golpe de suerte, un Serg me informo que habia visto unos Boital merodear el centro…así que decidí investigar, los perdí, pero no quise dejar que causaran daño así que trate de buscarlos, después escuche gritos y ….así la encontré….no podía dejarla…._

_-Te entiendo, Hikari es una chica con suerte…._

_-O sin suerte…-respondió Jett-_

_-Depende de cómo lo mires….fue atacada por esas cosas…- explicaba Desirée- pero fue rescatada por un sexy guardián….que mas quería!...es buena suerte por donde lo mires!-dijo tratando de animar la situación…_

_-...siempre tan bromista…gracias…._

_-No te preocupes, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti y por Hikari-Respondía Desirée -BIEN!...esta lista, se recuperara pronto…-finalizo animada la rubia- creo que es mejor que me vaya, Salem debe estar buscándome…._

_-Entiendo, cuídate y gracias, enserio….-dijo Jett con expresión triste…-_

_-Vamos, vamos! Anímate…todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, sonríe si?- Desirée decía tratando de animar a Jett- solo una sonrisita, sabes que odio verte así..relájate…-dicho esto se acerco a Jett y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla del guardián, dándole un corto beso en la mejilla- adiós Jett-se despidió la chica con una sonrisa-_

_-Adiós…._

_Después de que Desirée se marchara del lugar, Jett se ocupo de limpiar un poco el desorden que había dejado y arropo a Hikari, ella por su parte solo se movía y murmuraba cosas incomprensible entre sueños…tenia una pesadilla…_

_Jett se acerco a ella y la miro con ternura, le sonrío y acaricio su mejilla…._

_-Shhh, todo estará bien, te lo juro…-dicho esto se acerco y le robo un corto beso en la frente…-descansa Hikari…-_

_Fin flash back_

Los rayos de luz se colaban por entre las cortinas…y una chica de oscuro cabello abría sus ojos con pesadez…miro a su alrededor y no vio mas que su habitación, como siempre…acaso…había sido un sueño?, sonrío para sus mente hiperactiva, pero todos sus pensamientos cambiaron al tratar de levantarse…

-ah!- soltó un grito de dolor -q-que pasa…-dijo para levantar un poco su pijama y ver a si la prueba de que aquello no había sido ningún sueño; las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, había sido verdad! todo…pero justo cuando la chica se estaba desesperando, apareció recargado en el umbral de la puerta cierto chico…

-Buenos días….-dijo el chico-

-…hola- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa amarga pintada en su rostro-

-Así que te diste cuenta que no fue un simple sueño eh?..., debes superarlo ahora las cosas no serán como antes…

Las palabras de Jett, habían hecho trizas las pocas esperanzas de Hikari…Porque tenia que ser justo ella la que traía arrastrada la mala suerte?, entre tantas chicas del mundo o incluso de su misma ciudad, porque tenia que ser ella! ese pensamiento logro que una naciente cólera se adueñara de la cabeza de Hikari, ya no mas!-pemso ella-, no había pasado ni un día y ya estaba hastiada de la situación, que debia hacer para que todo frenara, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de volver a su vina normal...

-Dime, que esta pasando, ayer no me dijiste nada porque estaba herida, pero hoy no te salvas, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora- pronunciaba Hikari-

-valla, valla...la niña saco a su demoni interno eh!...- Decía Jett socarronamente- Bien señorita, apetece su desayuno?-pregunto Jett divertido, la verdad es que el le diría que estaba pasando, le diría la verdad…pero por ahora solo quería alegrarla un poco…no es bueno que Hikari cayera en un mar de depresión en esos momentos-

-no quiero nada, NADA!-respondió Hikari como un berrinche, auqneu Jett era un extraño se habia portado a la altura con ella, ella no lo conocia, el era un total extraño pero de una manera rara;: era un extraño muy familiar.

-Solo come…no desprecies la comida de un desconocido….-decía con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro…-

Las palabras de Jett, junto a su jovial personalidad le sacaron una leve sonrisa-yo...no, a esto yo...ah!...-Hikari no sabia ni que decir asi que solo se resigno a comer-

-Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer- dicho esto Jett salio de la habitacion-

-Gracias Jett, enserio que no tienes que hacer esto….

-Quiero hacerlo….

-…..g-gracias Jett….

-Si escuchaste las nuevas?-decía una chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes-

-Si bueno..las noticias vuelan rapido...-decia un chico de unos 22 años, tez palida y ojos verdes-

-perdon...señor Theo tiene visitas...-decia una mucama-

-has que pasen...

-Quienes seran?-preguntaba la chica-

-tengo algunas sospechas. Oh! Mira nada mas..Tengo visitas y apestan a Juht…-decía el oji-verde con ironía-

-Theo, Theo…si no te necesitáramos, créeme que ya te hubiera matado-decía Evan un chico de tez palida y ojos rojos...empujando a Theo contra la pared, poniendo su brazo doblado sobre el cuello del chico-maldito bastardo! es mejor que escuches con atención lo que te voy a decir a menos que…-Evan no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Theo lo había empujado hacia el piso-

-Tu no eres quien para darme ordenes, así que cierra tu maldita boca, estupido Juht!- respondía Theo lleno de cólera-

-Ya basta! Evan levántate del maldito suelo!-gritaba la chica que lo acompañaba, sin expresión alguna en su rostro-Theo…Cedric te necesita, hace días encontramos a la Rosserei y ya sabes…la necesitamos, así que si no te molesta me gustaría que pudieras ir al encuentro con Cedric…

-Lilith verdad?-preguntaba Theo-

-Si…

-Bien, Lilith…iré si tanto me necesitan…pero y que recibo yo a cambio…

-Que quieres?- preguntaba la chica-

-Sangre…

-Te daremos lo que pidas, pero debes ayudarnos….-decía la chica-

-Bien…

-jum!...bien-respondía Evan-nos largamos…vamonos Lilith…

-Como quieras…-respondió Lilith-

Se veía a dos chicos en un parque, Jett había convencido a Hikari de salir a tomar aire, eso le haría bien…

-Y bien…estoy esperando tu respuesta!...-decía Hikari-

-Hikari, se que tu sabes que Julien no es tu madre, pero hay cosas acerca de ti que ni te imaginas, estoy aquí para contarte acerca de tu verdadera familia; no quiero que me preguntes porque lo se, no te cuestiones nada acerca de mi y solo escucha atenta. Hace muchos años, en plena época del renacimiento surgió una raza de vampiros extraña, estos se denominan los Boital; las "cosas" que te atacaron son los Boital…

-Y-y q-que tengo que ver en esto..-preguntaba con temor, imaginando la respuesta…-

-Escúchame, una familia de aristócratas quiso detener la amenaza que representaban esos monstruos sobre sus tierras así que decidieron entrenar a una rama de su clan para pelear…y así fue como se volvieron cazadores…matando y exterminando a esas creaturas…el clan perduro muchos años después…20 años atrás tus padres…Camille y Caroline se convirtieron en los jefes del clan…-Hikari interrumpió a Jett-

-M-mis pa-padres pero…-en su rostro se podía ver la confusión y la tristeza-q-que les paso Jett….

-Murieron…lo siento Hikari, enserio- Jett solo podía ver las manos de Hikari hundidas en su cabello, su rostro mirando hacia abajo. Las lagrimas caían hasta el piso y los sollozos casi inaudibles de Hikari llegaban hasta oídos de Jett-Hikari, no llores…-Jett se arrodillo en el suelo y le levanto el rostro a Hikari…-cálmate…-

-Jett, como me pides eso!, n-no puedo….mis padres…todo, todo en mi vida es una maldita mentira y me pides que me cal..- Hikari no pudo continuar ya que Jett la abrazo fuertemente…-

-Hikari, tus padres son héroes, fueron grandes cazadores…debes estar orgullosa-decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la chica, ella por su parte hundió su cabeza entre el cuello de Jett mientras las lagrimas no paraban- Julien te adopto y te oculto la verdad, pero sabes que estas cosas no se pueden ocultar por siempre…Hikari..-la consolaba Jett mientras acariciaba su cabello-

-Jett, no quiero estar sola, tengo miedo….siento que no puedo continuar mas….no pued…

-Tu no estas sola!...yo estoy contigo Hikari….vamos! deja de llorar, esto aun no termina…tu debes ser una chica fuerte sin importar que…- decía Jett con una actitud muy dulce-

Hikari y Jett se separaron, mientras daban una paseo por el parque llegaron a un lago bastante grande Hikari logro controlarse, pero la historia aun no terminaba, por su parte Jett siguió contándole lo que pasaba mientras Hikari seguía muy impresionada; los Rosserei, un clan cazador de la época medieval había sido exterminado por los Boital…Hikari hija de Camille y Caroline, fue aparentemente la única Rosserei viva, Julien la adopto, ocultándole a si todo su pasado; pero ahora todo era diferente, los Boital estaban de regreso pero hay algo que aun esta oculto y las palabras no siempre son verdaderas y la gente, la gente puede mentir para bien o para mal; eso depende de cómo lo veas.

-Así que has decidido venir eh?...

-Hice un trato, mi ayuda, por la sangre…

-Un trato es un trato Theo…así que aceptas?-preguntaba Ren-

-El trato no es contigo… respondía Theo-

-Ja!, eso es algo que ignoras, el trato es conmigo…y la paga la recibes de Cedric, así que responde aceptas o no…?

-Que se supone que deba hacer?-preguntaba el oji-verde-

-Todo a su tiempo…solo necesito un si…-decía Ren con una macabra sonrisa…-

-Bien, pero quiero un pago adelantado…dame eso y aceptare…

-…..bien….-Respondió Ren para luego marcharse del lugar- Tabitah, lleva a Theo a las celdas..que escoja a quien quiera…

-Bien Ren…Theo, acompáñame, podrás escoger solo dos humanos…espero que con eso baste…-decía Tabitah-

-Por ahora...si...

De regreso a la normalidad

-Jett me voy -gritaba en la puerta cierta pelinegra-

-Hikari; no olvides tu almuerzo...mmm

-Que sucede Jett!

-Nada, bueno yo...estas segura de querer ir sola!

-Estare bien es de dia -respondia con una sonrisa Hikari-no me pasara nada

-bien...

_flash back_

_una semana atras_

_Cierta oji-gris estaba situada en lo que antes fue su academia de ballet...El sitio estaba repleto de cintas de policia y uno que otro aviso de restriccion, habia sido un caso muy grave el cual dejo espantada a la mitad de la poblacion, un asesino tan sanguinaro...pero ni la mitad de ollos imaginarian lo que realmente sucedió en aquel lugar..._

_-Hikari, estas bien, preguntaba Jett-_

_-Ah!..si si!-respondio Hikari saliendo de su enajenacion-solo que es extraño ver este sitio, lo que era y lo que es, todo ,lo que paso esa noche...a-aun retumba en mi memoria_

_-Lo se, si quieres podemos irnos se que no te hace bien estar aquí..._

_-No, creo que en este punto debo aceptar todo, creo que es hora de superar todo esto_

_-Hikari, yo...-Jett solto una sonrisa sincera- eres una chica valiente, estoy orgulloso de ti_

_-La usencia del miedo, no es valentia, yo solo creo que debo madurar; mis padres fueron grandes cazadores talvez no hubieran estado orgullosos de una chica miedosa_

_-Se que Camille y Coraline estan orgullosos de ti; esten donde esten se que es asi...-respondio Jett con una sonrisa-_

_-Gracias...Jett_

_-Bien, pienso que es mejor que nos vallamos ya esta cayendo el ocaso- decia Jett mirando el naranja que se formaba en el cielo-vamos, muevete te invito una tortilla bien!_

_-Claro Jett..._

_fin flash back_

_-Hikari se ha hecho una chica muy fuerte, apesar de que solo han pasado dos semanas ella...ella es una digna Rosserei..._

_-_Adios Jett!

-Recuerda que te recojo hoy, no te tardes...-dijo Jett para des´pues cerrar la puerta tras de si-

Hikari corria hasta la parada del bus, seria un dia dificil casi despues de tres semanas despues de aquel incidente, era mas que obvio que media ciudad sabia de eso, habia sido tan horrible que pasaron tres dias enteros la noticia en los titulares, las incontables llamadas no se hiccieron esperar, pero aun asi, por parte de Hikari nunca hubo respuesta...y ahora era tiempo de enfrentar todo eso...bueno despues de todo los unicos que tenian conocimiento de lo que habia pasado con los Boital eran ella y Jett y eso era algo "bueno" por asi decirlo.

Despues de un rato de espera el autobus llego y con el las miradas atentas hacia la chica...la puerta se abrio y ella entro en el vehiculo lentamente y con la mirada baja, hasta que

-Hikari-chan!

-Mara!...-Hikari de dirigio hacia donde estaba dandole un fuerte abrazo-

-Hikari, escuche lo que paso...como te sientes, estas bien!-preguntaba su hiperactiva amiga-

-Yo estoy bien, lamento lo que sucedió con el guardia nocturno pero...bueno ya todo esta bien-dijo para despues mostrar una sonrisa fingida-

-Me alegre que estes bien, pero y tus clases..seguiras con ellas?-preguntaba inocente Mara-

-Claro!, no renunciaria a ellas...^^

-Hikari, tiempo sin verte-pronunciaba una voz masculina-

-Adam...-dijo Hikari en un susurro casi inaudible-

-Como estas!-pregunto el chico-

-Supongo que bien; de todas formas las clases de ballet se reiniciaran en un mes, despues de superar todoslos problemas-espliacaba Hikari-

-Que bien; me alegro por ti-respondia el chico-

-G-gracias...Adam-respondia con en leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Adam era un chico de su misma clase,listo y muy amable, poseia una cabellera café, tez blanca y ojos miel; ellos se conocian desde hace tres años y se podria decir que por parte de Hikari fue amor a primera vista, algo que ha perdurado hasta ahora pero sin que Adam lo sepa-

treinta minutos depsues y llegaron a la escuela, mientras Hikari caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela todos la observaban y murmuraban cosas...es que acaso todos querian recordarle ese incidente!, esta bien que nadie sabe lo que paso pero; sin embargo sus miradas de lastima no dejaban de molestarla, durante todo el dia sus amigos, compañetros, incluso hasta los maestros no dejaban de preguntarle que si se encontraba bien, deacuerdo esta situacion ya se estaba volviendo insoportable y mas cuando debes aguantas siete horas de escuela...

-Sinceramente me harte de esto...-decia con resignacion Hikari-

-Oh amiga, no te preocupes, solo es por el momento!; despues de todo la gente se preocupa por ti, todos suponen que te sientes mas por la clausura del estudio de ballet; la mayoria de personas saben que tu amas bailar...supongo que piensan que es algo duro para ti...-decia Mara-

-Si Hikari, ahora deja de ser una paranoica y aprovecha tus 15 minutos de fama! ^^-Decia alegremente Jessica, otra de las amigas de Hikari una chica un tanto...festiva...-

-Claro, es facil decirlo-decia resignada la peli-negra-bueno es mejor que me vaya-

-Hey a donde vas!-decia mara-

-Debo ir a la biblioteca, tres semanas de tareas perdidas; sabes que tengo que recuperarlas...-

-Bien, supongo que es lo correcto, por mas aburrido que sea...suerte!- respondia jessica mientras se alejaba de Hikari junto con Mara-

-ADIOOOS Hikari-chaaan!-se despedia Mara-

Minutos despues...Hikari se encontraba sacando unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca; era bastante trabajo pero de todas formas era necesario...mientras caminaba hacia la parada del bus a esperar a jett decidio mirara la hora; ya que no tenia relog metio la mano en su bolsillo para buscar su celular...

-No esta!...pero...ah, la biblioteca, tengo que volver aaaaahhh! Dios!

Un rato mas tarde Hikari estaba poniendo patas arriba la biblioteca buscando su celular; hasta que porfin lo encontró

-Bien; una hora después pero te encontre...-decia Hikari mirando su celular; despues de haber encontrado su mobil se dirigio hacia la salida; una ves en la puerta observo que el ocaso; el cual estaba en pleno apogeo, era extraño; era bastante tarde y aun Jett no estaba cerca ademas en su celular no habia ni una llamada perdida, talvez tenia que hacermas cosas, realmente no le tomo importancia y empezo a caminar hacia la salida de su escuela...

-Corre,! Corre!-Hikari escucho una voz masculina cerca al bosque que rodeaba el patio de su escuela, se alarmo...pero al no escuchar mas ruido continuo con su camino, pero una vez mas miro hacia el bosque con dudas; detuvo su paso y enfoco su vista, habian sombras, habia gente...a paso sigiloso se acerco hacia el bosque-

-Vamos a jugar-decia un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos verdes-extraño-penso Hikari-

-Po-porfavor y-ya basta; solo queremos regresar a nuestra casa-decia un chico sumido en la aungustia, con la mirada perdida en aquel hombre...-

-No, no, no y menos...cuendo nuestra invitada de honor ha llegado-dijo el hombre en un susurro inaudible para Hikari-

Hikari hacia un vano intento por oir lo que decia pero era imposible, pronto su vista quedo pasmada al ver como el hombre ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar; los chicos por su parte se pusieron de pie rapidamente y corrieron de su anterior lugar, segundos despues se estrellaron con Hikari tumbandola al suelo...

-Lo siento, enserio...-decia el mayor de los chicos-

-Que pasa, quien era ese hombre!-pregunto Hikari mientras se levantaba-

-No-no lo sabemos solo dijo que se llamaba Lestad, nos ha perseguido durante una hora, no lo se ha dicho que somos sus carnadas...-Decia el menor de los chicos al parecer eran hermanos-no se a quien busca...

Algo en el interior de Hikari le decia que se alejara de aquel lugar, que corriera; pero era imposible dejar a esos chicos asi, cansados sucios y heridos?,no podia dejar a esos chicos, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigio fuera del bosque junto con los chicos; sin embargo antes de siquiera dar el tercer paso cuando, Lestad aparecio frente a ellos...

-Vaya, vaya, haci que u eres Hikari eh?...jejeje-decia el hombre con voz hirente, con despresio...con asco-

Hikari miro fugazmente al hombre y de inmediato cambio su camino llevando con sigo a los otros chicos, el bosque era denso y muy extenso, lo cual no facilitaba la tarea de Hikari, no podria escapar!

-Que pasa, quien es el!...lo conoces!-preguntaba al chico mayor-

-NO!...y-yo no se quien es y mucho menos que esta haciendo!-respondi Hikari obviamente alterada-

-Mmm y porque tan alterada Hikari!, acaso tienes miedo...no deberias...-se oia la voz de Lestad lejana-

-Es el de nuevo, vamonos!-gritaba el menor, mientras sus ojos mostraban desespero-

-Realmente no se si es una buena idea...yo...-Hablaba Hikari ya sin uso de razon; que deberia hacer...correr?, quedarse quieta? o sucumbir ante Lestad?, aquellas cavilaciones hcieron que notara algo o mas bien se preguntara algo; Quien era Lestad?, y que era lo que queria!, era extraño pero esa situacion, "el gato y el raton", ya se le hacia bastante familiar; el ocaso dio paso a la noche, una fria y de luna llena...

-Jajaja, sabes miento-se escucho de nuevo esa voz- si deberias asustarte y mucho...-pronuncio Lestad para aparecer justo a espaldas de los chicos;


End file.
